


Maybe a Good Thing

by 7thweasley



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Oh no we're snowed in and the heat is out so we have to cuddle for warmth - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, the Gladers get together at Newt's house, only to be snowed in with no electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Good Thing

"Bad news," Newt said, walking into the holiday decorated living room full of boys and a solitary girl.

"Or good, depending how you look at it," Minho jutted it, entering behind him.

"The roads are closed. Looks like we'll be staying here for the night."

A couple groans mingled with noises of indifference came from the lounging crowd.

It was Christmas Eve, and a group of friends (who called themselves 'The Gladers') had gotten together at Newt's house to celebrate. Now they were snowed in.

"Two people can sleep on the foldout couch, as well as two in the spare room's bed. I think I've got a handful of sleeping bags...maybe some quilts..." Newt thought aloud, running his hands through his honey colored hair.

"I call the bed, and whoever some brave soul can share," Teresa, the only girl there, dared, looking from boy to boy. 

"I'll wiggle in," Alby teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What will your girlfriend say?" Minho replied.

"Slim it, klunk-head. I'm not sleeping on the floor like you."

"I'm sleeping on Gally, so you're the klunk-head."

~~~

Around 11 pm, they decided that'd it be best to set up camp. Thomas had been dodging Newt ever since The Mistletoe Incident at 9:43. 

...

"Hey, Tom, can you get me a fork?" Teresa asked him since he was up. 

Little did he know that someone (Gally and Minho) had put up mistletoe in the doorway. It was Thomas' luck that as he went into the kitchen, Newt was coming out of it.

Bumping into each other, they received a few whistles and catcalls when the rest of the Gladers noticed what they were trapped under. 

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Teresa gladly started chanting, joined by others.

"Hello, Tommy," Newt said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Thomas replied, very aware of how close in the doorframe they were.

"Might as well get it over with, yeah?"

"...yeah."

Newt's gentle hand was on Thomas' cheek, softly turning him to look at him. And then he was kissing him. It was only the mistletoe. No other reason. And maybe it was just that Newt was a really good kisser, that was why Thomas kissed back for longer than necessary. Not that he had had a crush on him for almost 2 years.

They were interrupted by Minho interjecting, "Get a room!"

They broke apart, all flushed red from both embarrassment and the rush, and continued with their initial plans.

...

Now, as Thomas lifted and distributed quilts from the closet, he could feel Newt's eyes on him, building up the courage to talk to him.

After he throwing the last blanket onto Chuck, Newt limped his way across the room to Thomas.

"Tommy. Where are ya sleeping tonight?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking down at him.

Thomas avoided his gaze. "Haven't set up yet."

"There's room for two on my bed," Newt rushed out. "If you're okay with it, you can have the other half."

Thomas blushed. On one hand, he wanted to sleep with (in the innocent sense of the phrase) Newt, but it would be awkward, although he wasn't going to pass up the chance.

"When they said 'get a room' I don't think they were serious–"

"No, no. Not like that," Newt stressed, turning red again. "It's just that it'll probably be the most comfor–"

At that precise moment, a tree fell onto Newt's power lines, sending the Gladers into darkness.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

~~~

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE GENERATORS, OR AT LEAST A FIREPLACE?" Chuck wailed, the chill settling in.

"I'm sorry, when I built this bloody house I didn't even thing about it!" Newt said sarcastically, digging in closets for more blankets.

"Guys," Teresa said, sharing some of her wisdom with the boys, "if you get unbearably cold, man up and get over it; share blankets and body hear with someone else. It's not like anyone's gonna blame you for not wanting to get hypothermia or frostbite."

Most of the boys shook their heads, but Minho and Gally were already crammed together in a sleeping bag under blankets.

"Goodnight," Teresa said to the masses of boys under blankets, and she, Newt, Thomas and Alby headed upstairs.

Once they were gone, Minho whispered to Gally, "You see that?"

"Thomas sleeping with Newt, of course I did."

"Won't be the last time."

"That's for sure."

~~~

"Er, how do you want to do this?"

"It was your suggestion."

"Okay...I'll take this side."

"I'll take the other."

"Goodnight, Tommy."

"'Night, Newt."

Newt switched off the light, but Thomas and he laid awake for sometime, wanting to make a difference but too cowardly to.

~~~

At around 3 am, according to Newt's lighted alarm clock, Thomas was awoken by the bed shaking slightly. He looked over, and Newt was shaking, curled up into a ball but not taking the covers from Thomas.

Thomas slid over some to Newt's side of the bed, quietly as not to wake him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Newt's shivering self, and pulled him closer. It was then he realized Newt was already awake.

"Sorry, I woke ya," Newt whispered out into the dark.

"No problem. Is this okay? Do you want me to move?"

"No!" Newt exclaimed, then composed himself and elaborated. "I mean, you're warm. I'm cold. Thank you."

"Of course."

~~~

"Well, well, well. It's not quite the postcoital scene we expected to fine, but it's getting there."

Minho rudely woke Newt and Thomas from their (much warmer) sleep.

Newt sat up, his hair all kinds of crazy. "You expected to find a 'postcoital scene' up here, and yet you still came up here?"

"Didn't want to miss the good bits."

"That's perverted on so many levels, Minho," Thomas said, sitting up as well.

"How was your cuddlefest with Gally?"

"Don't change the subject on me, Sir Isaac Newton."

"Come on, you shanks. It's Christmas let's open presents."

Minho got up and thundered downstairs, and Thomas headed after him, but Newt grabbed his hand.

"Hey wait," he said, "do you want to grab lunch or see a movie sometime?"

Thomas grinned. "I'd love that."


End file.
